Percy Jackson: God of War
by Swordnoob
Summary: This is the story of how a boy became a man, a man became a god, and what he lost along the way. Warning for slight cursing. Constructive criticism appreciated.
1. A Similar Ending

**AN: Hey guys, Swordnoob here, just wanted to say thanks for viewing my story and any thoughts or suggestions on my writing are appreciated and so without further ado, enjoy chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot, everything else goes to Rick Riordan**

Percy POV

As I stood over the body of my greatest foe and hated enemy, Luke-Kronos, I didn't feel happy or accomplished, I only felt regret. Regret for all the people, no, heroes who died because I wasn't strong enough, fast enough, or smart enough to save them, and here was another. Luke Castellan, the traitor who I hated for helping start this war, turned out to be yet another hero I couldn't save, but, just like all the others, could save me. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of sobbing. As I looked up I saw Annebeth hunched over Luke's body tears dropping on his now still face. I reached over and touched her shoulder, I felt her start at first, then look into my eyes with hers that were still slowly leaking tears down her face.

"It will be okay," I said. "he made the right choice, in the end, and saved us all; I'm sure he made it to Elysium."

She just nodded and pulled me into a tight hug as she cried. Understanding her pain I hugged her in return, rubbing her back soothingly. Suddenly, I remembered the rest of the campers and hunters making their stand in the lobby.

"Shit," I cried. "the campers!"

Annebeth started, her eyes clearing slightly. "We need to go, _now_ ," she said looking ashamed. "I can't believe we forgot."

As we both stood, the throne room doors burst open. We both whirled around, weapons drawn, expecting an attack of some kind, but instead were greeted by the sight of the Olympians plus Hades, seriously why is he not an Olympian? He's even one of the 'Big Three'! What? Oh yeah, gods, stupid ADHD. Anyways, the gods were in an unusually unkempt and unaloof state, weapons pointing around the room looking for enemies.

"Where is Kronos?!" Zeus thundered with his Master Bolt held high.

"Defeated," I said simply as a wave of exhaustion washed over me because I knew the war was over and I could finally rest.

Fates POV

"Oh if only he knew," we said aloud, feeling the slightest hint of sympathy for the young demigod.

Third Person POV

After the gods were told that Kronos was defeated they stood in shocked silence for a moment then they all visibly relaxed, even dismissing their symbols of power with the exception of Artemis and Apollo. Only then did Zeus seemingly notice Luke's body and began striding towards it.

"We will honor the dead and reward the most accomplished, but first I must cleanse a stain from this floor," Zeus stated, raising his Bolt once more.

"No!," Percy screamed, jumping in front of Luke's corpse. "He was a hero!" All the gods looked shocked for the second time in as many minutes.

"What do you mean, Percy?" said Hermes, who was the first to recover, now with an almost imperceptible gleam of hope in his blue eyes.

"I mean," said Percy. "that the final line of the Prophecy was about Luke, not me, and he chose to preserve rather than raze and in doing so sacrificed himself to stop Kronos."

"He finally saw his mistakes and saved us all," added Annebeth, a sad smile adorning her face.

At that Hermes' face broke into a smile as well, all mischief that usually marked it replaced with pride.

"Well lets get a shroud then!" Zeus bellowed, for once looking slightly abashed.

Percy POV

After performing all the necessary funeral rites were given to the fallen and all but the most severe injures were treated, everyone was summoned to the throne room. As I entered through the doors all I could think was 'please let this be over quickly', unfortunately I was to be sorely disappointed. Zeus started with a dragging speech where he went on and on and on some more about the bravery of the gods and how this was a great victory which the demigods should feel honored to have been a part of. At that point I just mentally scoffed and zoned out just barely noticing Grover and Annebeth doing the same besides me. Some time later I was elbowed by Annebeth which made me notice that the rewards had begun to be given out, starting with the cabin leaders. Each were praised by their respective parent and given a suitable reward such as a magical item, minor blessing, et cetera.

"Grover Underwood!" Zeus bellowed.

"Good luck G-man," I whispered encouragingly. Grover nodded appreciatively and stepped forward into a bow.

"Rise," said Zeus. Grover straightened looking expectantly at the gods.

"For your consistent help throughout the war, including helping revive my daughter, assisting in the defeat of the Titan Hyperion, and discovering the lost god Pan, the council has decided to make you the new Lord of the Wild giving you partial immortality along with a position on the Council of Cloven Elders, that is if you choose to accept that is," stated Zeus.

"Of course I accept, it's a dream come true!" exclaimed Grover.

Zeus nodded. "Dionysus if you please."

For once Dionysus was doing something besides sleeping, looking annoyed, or voting to kill me, and simply gave a smile to Grover and pointed his finger at him which shot a beam of purple energy into Grover's forehead. This caused him to glow purple for a moment, after which he seemed to stand with more confidence and pride while also giving off the slight aroma of grapes.

"You are now partially immortal, better and easier control over plant life, and you will be able to sense when the Wild is threatened so you may protect it," said Dionysus. "Dismissed." Grover bowed again and stepped back.

"Annebeth Chase!" called Zeus. She stepped forward and bowed as well.

"Rise," Zeus said once more.

"For your keen and tactical mind that three quests and the defense of Olympus was successful the council has decided to name you the Architect of Olympus in which you will oversee the reconstruction of Camp-Half Blood and Olympus along with any improvements that are approved by your mother," Zeus told her.

"Thank you, I would be honored," said Annebeth excitedly. She then bowed again and stepped back grinning widely.

I then realized it was my turn to be called next, so I took a deep breath to ready myself. "Perseus Jackson!" Zeus boomed. I cringed a bit hearing my full name, but still stepped forward and bowed.

"Rise," I heard and looked around at the council to see my father smiling at me proudly, Zeus was sitting smugly with Hera sitting impassively beside him, Demeter was fiddling with a piece of wheat muttering about something I was sure was cereal related, Athena was glaring at me with a mix of distaste and grudging respect, while Ares was simply glaring, Apollo was giving me his most dazzling grin, Artemis was inspecting her hunting knives but gave me an almost unnoticeable smile which shocked me, Aphrodite was staring at me lie I was a expensive steak dinner which made me quickly look away, Dionysus was flipping through a wine catalog while sipping Diet Coke, Hephaestus was building something, Hermes was giving me his signature prank smirk which made me a bit paranoid, Hestia was unassumingly stoking the fire while giving me a warm smile, and Hades, who had been given a temporary throne was staring around the room doing his best Batman impression.

"For retrieving mine and Hades' symbols of power, helping obtain the Golden Fleece, rescuing Artemis, freeing the last Hecatoncheir, defeating Kronos and saving Olympus, the council is prepared to bestow upon you a honor that hasn't been given in centuries, godhood," Zeus proclaimed dramatically.

I was shocked, while I had expected to be offered something similar to what Grover received at most, this was completely unexpected and froze my brain. So while my mind was still processing, my mouth decided to go rogue, like usual.

"Aw, and here I thought you didn't like me Zeusie."

Silence, that's all I heard while I waited to be blasted, even Hermes and Apollo were too shocked to laugh. That's when I heard the chuckling.

"Well I guess I'll have to get used to that mouth of yours if you're going to be a god," said Zeus still chuckling slightly. "only you would mouth off to the King of the gods." Mine and everyone else's jaws dropped to the floor at that, but after a moment I recovered.

"Well, I must thank you for the honor, but," I said looking back at Annebeth who looked like she was holding back tears. "I must refuse, but there are some requests I would like you to fulfill."

This caused Annebeth to look up at me shocked, Dionysus do a spit take, and Zeus' face to darken considerably, while Athena looked downright furious, Poseidon appeared saddened but understanding, Ares seemed relieved?, Aphrodite was pouting, Hephaestus, Demeter, Artemis, and Hera didn't seem to care, and Hermes and Apollo were just confused, Hades was still brooding, and Hestia was giving me a proud smile. Zeus cleared his throat.

"Okay, _demigod_ ," said Zeus, as if it was a demeaning insult. "What do you want?"

"I want you to give me three wishes and I want you to swear on the Styx they will be fulfilled," I said winking at Hades. "for insurance."

"Three?!" Zeus asked incredulously. "You ask a lot of us, especially with an oath on the Styx."

"I swear on the Styx that they will be for the good of all and will be within your power." I stated. Zeus seemed appeased and made the Oath on behalf of the council.

"For my first request, I would like Lady Hestia reinstated as an Olympian and for balance that Lord Hades be given a seat as well."

"That should be agreeable, especially since they both played key roles in protecting Olympus," said Zeus amicably.

The Olympians started chanting in a language I did not understand, but when they finished Hades' temporary throne changed to look similar to the one in the Underworld, made of an amalgamation of Stygian Iron, human bones, and adorned with precious jewels. Meanwhile a new throne had risen and when Hestia sat it began to burn with a comforting heat that caused everyone to relax and in some cases sigh with contentment. After Hestia and Hades both settled into their thrones they both gave me smiles of appreciation, then looked to Zeus to continue.

"Alright, your first wish has been granted, what is the second?" asked Zeus.

"For my second wish I would simply ask that all Gods recognize their children by the age of twelve and that the minor gods get cabins at Camp Half-Blood so they don't feel ridiculed and forgotten, which were two major causes of this war."

Zeus nodded. "It would be a good way to appease the other gods and with the Great Prophecy fulfilled a little more leniency should be acceptable," Zeus turned to Annebeth. "it will be up to you to design the new cabins, Architect." Annebeth just grinned giving a vigorous nod and Zeus turned back to me. "What is your finally request?" I was shocked, Zeus was actually being reasonable and for once I could see why he was King of the gods.

"I would like you to release all the peaceful Titans from their prisons, as long as they swear an Oath to never betray Olympus, I have a promise to keep." I stated. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annebeth raise an eyebrow at the last part, but didn't say anything.

"Hmm, that is a bit much to ask considering what we just went through, but, I have also realized that without family none of us would be standing here," said Zeus eyeing Poseidon and Hades. "so I will put it to a vote." Surprisingly, the only person who voted against the proposition was Ares. "With a vote of 13-1 the motion passes and the peaceful Titans will be released after Oaths are obtained, which brings this meeting to an end, I hope you enjoy the festivities," smirked Zeus as he flashed out.

"Alright, lets party!" exclaimed Apollo, shooting different balls of light that exploded like fireworks.

The party was insane, Apollo and Hades got some of the world's most famous musicians, alive and dead, to put on, as Apollo described it, the most awesome concert since Woodstock, Hestia and Demeter had made a huge feast, Hermes and his kids were pranking everyone in sight, Dionysus, whom Zeus allowed to drink wine again, had set up a drinking contest versus everyone else while his wife Ariadne had to keep stopping him from competing with minors, and Aphrodite got drunk and was going around hitting on everyone, and I mean _everyone._ Even with all the festivities around me there was just one thing I wanted to do, find Annebeth. As I was searching, I seemed to be getting farther away from the heart of the celebration, when I heard someone talking in hushed tones. Now normally I would ignore it, but for some reason it made me unnaturally curious so I crept silently down the alleyway I heard the sounds coming from. 'Please don't let me see something super awkward' I thought as I walked until I saw Ares standing in the middle of the alley staring at the floor.

"Have patience." came a voice that seemed to originate from the floor in front of the God of War.

'Is he talking to a really short person?' I thought bewildered.

"Dammit!" roared Ares, who began to repeatedly punch the wall of the alley.

'Who was he talking to?' I wondered seeing no one else in the alley. "Why so angry, sad you don't get to spend eternity with me?" I asked, smirking.

Ares whirled around with a start. "What are you doing here,punk?" he asked aggressively.

"Just looking for Annebeth, you haven't seen her have you?" I questioned, ignoring his tone.

"I don't keep tabs on your girlfriend, Jackson, so I would leave, unless you're looking for a fight," Ares growled, even though he had a vicious gleam in his eye.( **AN Note: I wanted to put 'make like a tree and leave' but I figured that would be ridiculous even for Ares.** )

"Eh, I don't really want to ruin your rep even more by beating you a second time,so ciao," I responded while walking away.

"You'll get yours one day, Jackson, I swear," I heard Ares mutter behind me.

"I might believe that if you that was on the Styx," I said over my shoulder.

On my way back to the party I finally found her sitting in a park bench under a statue of Aphrodite, surveying the destruction that still plagued Olympus no doubt already imagining a new skyline. I frowned slightly at the statue, but I sat next to Annebeth anyways.

"Hey Wise Girl, why aren't you at the party? I have been looking everywhere for you," I questioned.

"Well I wanted a little privacy and even though you are a Seaweed Brain I knew you would find me, you always do," she responded with a slight raise of her lips.

"Well you could have told me before," I pouted.

Annebeth chuckled. "Stop being such a faker and tell me what you came here to talk about," she prompted.

"Well you see, uh, since the war has been won..." I started.

"Uh huh"

"I was just wondering if you would want to, uh," I stalled.

"Want to...?" Annebeth was starting to smirk, and I could feel my cheeks heating up, so I took a deep breath.

"Wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" I spewed.

At this Annebeth raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Close enough," she said, then pulled me into a kiss and my mind went blank for a good two minutes (which I think is a record, even for me). I was brought back to Gaea by a thunderous "Finally!" from behind. I opened my eyes to see Annebeth blushing furiously while looking behind me.

"Everyone is behind us aren't they?"

"Yup," said Annebeth shyly.

"Chances of escape?" I asked.

"Zero, too many gods," she answered.

I smiled. "Well, we've had worse odds," I said, grasping her hand and running away from the assembled gods and demigods as thunder rumbled over head.

"Don't let them escape, think of the blackmail potential!" yelled Hermes.

(Three months later...)

Percy POV

I laid in my bunk in Cabin 3 and all I could do was sigh in contentment. The last three months had been perfect, the war was over so I hadn't had to worry about imminent doom anymore (thanks for getting off my back, Moros). My relationship with Annebeth is going great, well, its not all that different except for the intimate time, and no, I do not mean _that_. After, the party on Olympus we went to tell my Mom in person, and I was pleasantly surprised to find out that my mother was pregnant with a baby boy that was to be due in about 3 months. When I asked why she kept that information from me, she just said she didn't want to add anything else to my plate at the time. Finally, she let me not have to worry about going back to school until after the baby was born, so I could get some well deserved rest. Therefore, I got to relax at camp, hang out with my friends, and teach sword fighting without another care in the world.

The horn for lunch then brought me out of my revere and started on my way to the pavilion. Just as I was about to take my seat at the Poseidon table, I suddenly felt as if someone had drenched me in Styx water and I heard a scream that could have been mine.

"Shit," I managed to mutter before everything went black.

 **AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger guys, but I want to keep you wondering. My updates will not be consistent because I am very busy but I will update when I can. I hope you guys enjoyed it, but ta-ta for now.**


	2. Lost Love

**AN: Hey guys, here's chapter 2, thanks to the people who reviewed, but don't expect updates to always be this fast, I just had this one partially done and decided to just finish it, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan, I only own the plot**

Third Person POV

"What happened to them," asked Chiron, eyeing the two unconscious demigods in front of him.

"We don't know, they were just going to lunch when they collapsed and started convulsing," stated Will. "Nothing seems medically or magically wrong with them either."

"How is that possible?" asked Chiron. Will could only shrug his shoulders.

"I will contact the gods, perhaps your father could figure out what is ailing them, said Chiron, leaving the room.

Mount Olympus, Council Room

"Why did you call this meeting, Father?" asked Athena inquisitively.

"Well it seems the Hero and Architect of Olympus have both fallen into comas," replied Zeus simply.

"What?!" shouted Poseidon and Athena in tandem. Poseidon gave Athena a harsh glare.

"What has that brain spawn of yours gotten my son into this time?!" he accused.

"As if, it must have been some kelp brained scheme from your _offspring_ that caused this," Athena sneered back.

"Order!" yelled Zeus, throwing his Master Bolt. "Neither were at fault they both seemingly collapsed randomly and according to Apollo's progeny they are both magically and medically healthy, from what they can tell."

"Figures your children would be about as useful as you are," muttered Artemis.

"Apollo, go to Camp Half-Blood and see if you can figure out what is causing this,"declared Zeus. "Apollo? Apollo? Apollo!" Apollo was blissfully unaware of what was happening as he was tapping his foot to the music he was listening to.

Zeus began rubbing his temples. "Can someone get his atten-,"

Zeus was cut off by a silver arrow, a trident, and a spear all embedding themselves in Apollo's throne causing his headphones o fall out and a girlish squeal to emanate from his throat.

"Yes?" Apollo squeaked.

"Go to Camp Half-Blood and heal my son!" roared Poseidon.

"Yes, sir!" said Apollo, giving a salute as he flashed out.

"Now that is taken care of, do you think this may be some kind of attack on Olympus in order to weaken us, seeing as Perseus played a major role in the last war?" asked Zeus.

Ares scoffed. "Just because that punk comes down with a cold doesn't mean that Olympus is about to be attacked," he said dismissively.

"Ares, you sound like a moron, be quiet and let the adults talk before I put you on a time out in Tartarus," said Poseidon threateningly. Ares shrank into his throne, knowing first hand how dangerous the sea god could be.

"Athena, what do you think?" prompted Zeus.

"I think," Athena paused to ponder for a moment. "that we should hold off on such discussion until we hear back from Apollo, until we have some information anything we said would just be speculation anyways."

Zeus nodded. "Meeting dismissed."

Athena POV

"Aphrodite, wait!" I called, to which I received some odd stares, but ignored until everyone else left.

"What do you want?" asked Aphrodite, avoiding my eyes.

"You know something," I stated with narrowed eyes."you looked saddened when you first showed up and after Father told us what the meeting was about you were checking your nails constantly, which I know is one of your nervous tells."

"I don't know what you're talking about I just got my nails done so I like to admire them," Aphrodite objected.

"Just know that if you had a part in harming my favorite daughter you will taste my spear, _dear sister_ ," I spat before flashing away, not believing a word but knowing I have no solid proof.

Camp Half-Blood, Big House

Apollo POV

When I awesomely flashed in front of the Big House wondering what had everyone so riled up, I accidentally startled Chiron who was pacing back and forth on the porch.

"Wha- Lord Apollo," stuttered Chiron, bowing. "have you come to check on Percy and Annebeth?"

"I'm not really sure," I said scratching my head. "something's wrong with Perce?"

"Yes, Lord Apollo, both him and Annebeth are in a coma," replied Chiron looking confused.

'That must be why everyone was so agitated,' I thought. "Well go ahead and take me to him so I can see what the problem is."

"Of course, right this way," responded Chiron.

As I walked into the 'medical bay' of the Big House I saw both the young heroes unconscious on cots across from each other. I walked over to Percy's bedside and put a hand on his forehead and sent a pulse of golden energy that radiated outward from my palm until it reached his extremities and rebounded back towards their origin and was frowned at my findings. Like my children had found there was nothing wrong physically or magically. Spiritually, however, it looked as if someone had taken a chainsaw right down the middle of his soul. I figured Annebeth was in a similar condition, but repeated the process to be sure and was soon proven correct.

Chiron noticed my change in facial expression and look of concern over took his as well. "Do you know what is wrong with them?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, but not the cause or the remedy, I'm afraid," I responded shaking my head.

"What? But you are the god of-,"

"Healing and medicine, I should know, but what ails them is a disease like no other, love," I interjected.

"Love?" asked Chiron. "Love isn't a disease."

"Yes it is, more people have been killed and harmed by love than anything else, but in this case it is a truly literal malady." I responded. "I assume you know the story of soul mates?"

"Of course, after Prometheus created man, Zeus, who feared their power and was jealous of their contentment, split their souls and bodies into two parts, so they would forever search for their other half, which incidentally gave man their need to know and expand, always looking for something to fill the missing part of their soul." Chiron recited.

"Exactly, and while it is extremely rare for a person to find their soul mate, it does sometimes happen, and such is the case of Perseus and Annebeth here," I said gesturing to the two demigods.

"They're soul mates?" asked Chiron mouth agape. "that's amazing, but what does that have to do with their current predicament?"

"The problem is what happens to someone when they lose their soul mate," I responded. "you see, after the two soul mates realize their feelings for one another their souls want to become one again and begin to fuse together more and more over time until they are so intertwined that one half cannot live without the other, a good example of this would be the story of Alcyone and Ceyx."

"Okay, but I still don't see what this has to do with their state, neither one has died so why are they both incapacitated?!" asked Chiron becoming frustrated.

"I was about to get to that, calm yourself, someone ripped away their love for each other and since their souls had already begun to fuse, they are slowly dying." I said shaking my head sadly.

"No, No, there has to be something you can do, they don't deserve this," said Chiron. "who would do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I have an idea, keep watch on them and alert the council if there are any changes in their condition," I ordered.

"Of course, Lord Apollo," said Chiron, bowing.

"If she did this on purpose, she will pay," I thought as I flashed out to the council room.

I took a seat in my throne an then shot a beam of sunlight into the air to call a council meeting.

Third Person POV

"Did you heal my son?" Poseidon demanded the moment he flashed in.

"Unfortunately, I was unable to," Apollo responded, all normal cheerfulness gone from his face.

"And why not?" asked Poseidon with barely restrained anger.

After Apollo explained the situation, all the gods turned to look at Aphrodite who now had a trident and a spear pointed at her throat.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Athena hissed.

"Please, I had to I didn't have a choice," Aphrodite whimpered, cowering in her throne as tears began falling from her eyes.

"Yeah, well I guess my hand slipped," said Poseidon, readying to impale her.

"STOP!"

"Who dares-" began Poseidon as he whirled to see the Fates themselves standing at the far end of the council room.

"We do, little sea god," said the Fates as one. "We made her break their bond."

"But, why? What have they done to deserve this fate?" Asked Athena.

"We do not need to explain ourselves to you, but heed this do not harm the love goddess, you will need her in times to come," said the Fates ominously before fading away.

"Fuck!" screamed Poseidon, stabbing his trident into the floor.

"I will not harm you, but know you have made a grave enemy this day." he growled before flashing away.

"That ass stole my speech," muttered Athena.

"What he said!" she yelled then flashed away as well.

"You know you did something stupid when those two agree on something," said Zeus. "is there anyway to heal them that you know of Apollo?"

"No, this is an unprecedented occurrence," Apollo admitted.

"Well, I think it would be in our best interest if you could find a way to heal them, so I want you to try your hardest to find a way ," declared Zeus.

"I would have either way, those two are my favorite demigods, besides my kids of course," Apollo responded then turned to Hades. "If you would assist me it would be very helpful, since you know much more about souls than I."

"I owe that child much, so I will assist you to repay my debt," Hades affirmed.

"Good, does anyone else have business?" Zeus asked.

When no one responded he raised his Master Bolt.

"Meeting dismissed!" Zeus proclaimed, slamming his Master Bolt into the council room floor.

Camp Half-Blood, Big House (One week later...)

Chiron POV

"Chiron! Chiron, come quick!" I heard from the medical bay, and I ran towards the voice.

"What's happening, Will?" I asked coming through the door.

"They are starting to go into cardiac arrest, you must tell the gods if they have some way of healing them they must do it now, or we are going to lose them soon." Will stated in a state of panic.

"I will tell them right away, keep them alive until they get here" I ordered rushing out the door.

Mount Olympus, Council Room

Zeus sat in his throne thinking about what the Fates had said earlier wondering what they could mean and hoping it wasn't more enemies from the past, when an IM popped up in front of him.

"Lord Zeus, the childrens' condition has worsened and I have been told that unless Apollo has found a way to heal them, we will lose them soon." said Chiron, even forgetting to bow in his worry.

"I will call a meeting immediately." said Zeus, waving a hand through the image.

Once again, Zeus raised his Bolt and threw it into the floor to call the meeting to order, noticing that both Apollo and Hades were missing.

"Has there been a change in my son's condition?" asked Poseidon, worry clear in his voice.

"Yes, and not for the better I am afraid, Chiron has just told me that they have worsened considerably as of late," Zeus replied.

"Has Apollo made any headway in his research?" asked Athena with bloodshot eyes.

"That's what this meeting is for actually, Artemis go get your brother, Hermes go get Hades," Zeus told them.

"Right away, Father," replied Artemis, although she looked a bit annoyed as she left.

Hermes just flashed away with out a word, and was back within seconds with Hades.

"Why have you brought me here, I was in the middle of my research," Hades demanded.

Just then Artemis returned with Apollo, who looked furious.

"What is so important that you had to pull me away from finding a cure?!" Apollo snarled.

"We need to know if you have any kind of solution, they just took a turn for the worse and might not make it through the night," Zeus said solemnly.

Apollo looked taken aback, then shared a look with Hades, who nodded.

"We do have a solution, but you're not going to like it," Apollo stated.

"Just spit it out already!" yelled Athena.

"By taking their souls out of their body we can take a piece from one and fuse it to the other, and it _should_ heal them," said Apollo hesitantly.

"Then what is the problem and why haven't we already done this?!" exclaimed Poseidon.

"Which ever one we take the piece of from, will most definitely die, possibly even fade," Hades responded. "and we were trying to find a way to save them both."

Silence reigned while Poseidon and Athena just glared at Aphrodite.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Then it seems we will have to vote on who lives, and who dies."

Poseidon looked conflicted, but then spoke up. "Before anyone votes, I would like you to know that if Percy were here he would ask you to vote for him to die."

Athena just stared at Poseidon with shock written all over your face.

Zeus looked at Poseidon and sighed. "All who vote for Annebeth to live."

Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Hera, Hermes, and Aphrodite raised their hands.

"All who vote for Perseus to live." said Zeus

Artemis, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hades, Zeus, and surprisingly Ares raised their hands, while Hestia abstained from voting.

"With that it is decided, Hades and Apollo go heal Perseus," Zeus directed.

"He'll never forgive us for this," Poseidon muttered.

Apollo just shook his head and flashed away with Hades. Poseidon gave Athena a sympathetic look and flashed out as well, the other gods following suit until it was just Athena and Artemis left.

"Why, Artemis?" asked Athena, tears in her eyes. "Why would you vote for a _boy_ to live over a maiden?"

"I'm sorry, Athena, but that boy, as you put it, has done too much for us to deserve an end like that, and if you weren't so blinded by grief you would see that," responded Artemis, before flashing away also.

Camp Half-Blood, Big House

Apollo POV

When I arrived at the same spot I had one week earlier, I didn't feel awesome at all, I felt like a failure and knew I was about to condemn another soul to life I lived every day, no matter how much I lied to myself and everyone else. I turned to Hades, who was beside me.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Yes, although I wish there was another way," said Hades, the slightest hint of sadness coloring his usually impassive voice.

"Me too, Uncle, me too," I sighed leading the way inside.

Once we were inside the med bay, I walked over to Chiron, who was keeping watch over the two demigods.

"Chiron if you would please escort my son out of the room and keep anyone from entering, then I would be thankful," I told him.

"Thank you for helping them, Lord Apollo, Lord Hades," Chiron said bowing to each of us.

I flinched slightly, but Chiron didn't seem to notice and after he and my children left the room I walked next to Annebeth's bedside and nodded to Hades.

"Do it," I said, bringing out a scalpel and box made of Stygian Ice.

Hades nodded back then walked to the end of the aisle between the two cots, spread his hands wide, and began chanting in Ancient Greek. When he began the lights in the room began to darken and the shadows seemed to reach out and dance for their master, while I stood like a night light in the gloom.

"Get ready, you'll have to be quick and precise," Hades reminded.

I just rolled my eyes in response, but tensed in anticipation. A few seconds later the spectral forms of Annebeth and Percy began to float away from their bodies and I could see the physical representations of the wounds on their souls. Where their left and right hands should be there was just a stump with ethereal blood dripping out, slowly killing them. I raised the the Stygian Ice scalpel to ghost Annebeth's right hand and, in one slice, cut it off and I caught the hand in the box. At that moment, Annebeth's physical body began spasming violently and her heart monitor began beeping erratically. Hades then brought his left arm down and the ghost Annebeth shot through the floor, which caused her body to stop convulsing and the heart monitor to let out a melancholy beep as she flat lined. I felt my heart drop, just like Annebeth's spirit, knowing there was no returning past this point. I walked over to Percy's bedside and placed the box with Annebeth's hand on the cot. The moment it hit the bed Hades pointed his left index finger at it which caused it to float up next to Percy's stump. I then pulled out a Stygian Ice needle and thread that looked like woven shadows, which it was. I then proceeded to stitch the hand onto Percy's stump as quickly and accurately as I could. Once, I was done I nodded at Hades again, and he slowly lowed his right hand which caused Percy's soul to sink back into his body and the shadows to recede back to their previous locations. After Percy's soul had sunk completely back into his body, both me and Hades released a breath we didn't know we were holding, thinking it was over. Unfortunately, Percy's heart monitor let out a mournful beep, joining Annebeth's in a symphony of sadness.

Hades looked at me and scowled. "His soul is rejecting the transplant."

"No, dammit! Not after all that, I won't let you!" I exclaimed, placing my hands on his forehead and chest.

"No, don't, you'll burn his soul!" Hades said stepping towards me.

"He'll die anyways," I said, releasing pure godly energy into him from my hands causing his back to arch off the cot and light to spew from his eyes and mouth.

Hades pulled me away, which caused his body to collapse back on the bed, limp. I waited hoping for that incessant beep to be replaced with a heartbeat, but after a minute I just placed my head in my hands, feeling more like a failure than ever. After a moment, I turned to go tell Chiron the horrible news, but was stopped by an electronic be-beep. I whirled and saw that Percy once again had a heart beat. I sighed in relief that it worked, then remembered my duty as a physician and summoned Annebeth's medical chart from my temple and wrote Time of Death: November 25, 2009 7:07 PM.

'Of course it would be my sacred number, to remind me of my failure," I thought bitterly.

"Lets go give Chiron the bittersweet news," I told Hades.

"You go ahead and tell the council, I am used to dealing with the mourning, you are not," Hades replied.

I nodded my head appreciatively to him, knowing that wasn't true and that he was sparing me the pain of telling them myself, as I flashed away.

 **AN: Well, there you go, a whole chapter without the title character, hope you liked it. If anyone is confused why Zeus has seemed quite different, that will be explained...at some point. Again, review and tell me what liked, didn't like, questions you have, anything like that. Until next time, this is Swordnoob signing off.**


	3. I Get A Pep Talk From The Sun

**AN: Alright guys here's chapter three, and Percy is back! Yay! Just a warning but this one gets a little dark and violent near the middle and end, but what do you expect, after what happened?**

 **And just wanted to say thanks to both Enderlord and Death Fury for reviewing on both chapters it gives me motivation to write, anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

Camp Half-Blood, Big House

Percy POV

I sat up groggily, not remembering going to sleep and wondering where I was. Out of habit I checked that Anaklusmos was still in my pocket, and sure enough there it was in pen form. Satisfied that I had something to defend myself with, I looked around seeing a heart monitor attached to my chest so I figured I must be in a hospital of some sort, and tried to think back to what happened. One of the last things I remembered was being at camp.

'Camp!' I thought. 'This is the med bay in the Big House!'

With that thought I relaxed completely knowing I wasn't in danger. The very last thing I remembered was walking to lunch and feeling an incredible pain all over.

'That must have been when I passed out,' I thought. 'But what caused that pain? How long have I been out? And why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?'

When I thought that I felt a nagging in my brain and my right hand began to itch.

'What is it? What is it? What am I forgetting? And why does it feel so important?' I thought, beginning to poke myself in the forehead.

'Don't blame them...' I thought. 'Wait, what? Why did I just think that? Maybe I need more rest.'

As I was about to roll onto my side and go back to sleep, the door to the room opened and in walked Will Solace reading what I assumed was a medical chart. As he looked up at me he started when he saw my eyes were open. A moment later I saw several emotions flick across his face, relief, sadness, guilt, and was that anger?

"Finally your awake, we didn't know if you were ever going to wake up," Will sighed.

"What happened to me?" I asked. "All I remember is searing pain, then I woke up here."

Will looked conflicted. "It...would not be my place to tell you," he said slowly.

"Why not? Your the doc that helped me, right?" I said jokingly.

"Um, no actually, I'm not," said Will. "It was my dad and Hades who cured you."

I stared at him shocked that it would take two gods to heal me and that they actually _would_.

"What was so bad that I needed _two_ gods to heal me?!" I asked incredulously.

"Like I said," Will replied. "I'm not the best one to explain all this, I don't even fully understand it. Just wait here and the gods will take you to Olympus and give you an explanation."

I nodded, but was again confused as to why the gods were doing all this, I might have saved them but in my experience gods were pretty ungrateful. Figuring it would be awhile until someone would come and get me, as well as not wanting to smell in front of the Olympian Council, I decided to get up, take a shower, and find a change of clothes. When I stood up I had to grab the edge of the bed to steady myself because my whole body felt extremely stiff and my legs seemed weaker?

'Hmm, they must have begun to atrophy, I must have been out longer than I thought' I mused. 'Wait, atrophy? When did I learn that word? I must have been hanging around Annebeth too much.'

As I started walking to the door, I felt the wires connected to the heart monitor halt my progress, so I lifted up my CHB shirt, ripped them off, and let them fall to the ground.

'Wait, Annebeth? Where is she? I don't think she would leave my bedside, if I was as indisposed as it seems. Indisposed? There I go again with the 25 cent words. Wait, wasn't she my girlfriend? Then why do I-' I was brought out of my pondering by the sound of a door slamming open. I looked up to see Will slightly out of breath with a worried look in his eye, that quickly turned to one of annoyance.

"Why are you up and why did you take off your heart monitor?!" Will demanded.

"Well you said the gods were going to take me to Olympus, so I was going to find some clean clothes and take a shower, sorry if I scared you," I said sheepishly.

Will glared at me, then relented after a moment. "The bathroom is down the hall, I'll go grab you some fresh clothes and put them outside the door." Will said turning away.

"Wait," I said. Will turned and looked at me questioningly. "Do you know where Annebeth is?"

"She's...in her cabin taking a rest from watching over you," Will said, turning on his heel and walking away before I could say anything else. I raised my eyebrow at that but then shrugged assuming he must have had other things to. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me, locking it. I disrobed and stepped into the warm water of the shower and felt re-energized. After a bit my mind wandered back to my thoughts before Will interrupted.

'She was my girlfriend, right?' I wondered as I tried to think back. 'Yes, I can still remember the way her lips had tasted on my tongue, when we were kissing behind the Athena cabin, which probably pissed her mom off, thinking of it. I still remember how I felt when I wasn't with her; impatient to see her again. So why when I think of her now, why do I feel nothing? We weren't just some passing fling were we? No, I didn't feel this way until I woke up, which means this is some kind of outside forc-Aphrodite, that bitch!' I ground my teeth as I felt my hand begin to itch terribly. 'If she did something to me, I'll kill her,' I swore in my head.

'No, I need to wait I don't know for sure its her, it could be another of my enemies, I need more evidence first,' I thought. It was at that point I realized I had finished my shower and was just standing underneath the now cold water. I shivered a bit and stepped out, dried myself, and dressed in the clean clothes Will had brought me. I walked to the living room about to leave and look for Annebeth, when a golden flash lit up the room forcing me to avert my eyes. When it died down I saw Apollo standing in all his 'glory' an unusually gloomy look on his face.

"Hey, cuz, you look better than I thought you would," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder which proceeded to glow briefly, and I felt the strength in my limbs return to their normal state. "I just returned you to the state you were in before you fell unconscious."

"Th-thank you, Lord Apollo," I said, bowing.

"Don't worry about it, Perce, like I told the other Olympians, you're one of my favorite demigods and get rid of that bowing and 'lord' stuff we're family, and family shouldn't act that way no matter what my father says," he said.

My mouth dropped open, Apollo was usually one of the most narcissistic and egotistical gods and, from what I had seen, would enjoy every moment of someone bowing to him.

"You don't think that badly of me do you? And you should close your mouth, you're drooling," said Apollo his face lightening slightly.

"Sorry," I said wiping my mouth. "It was just a surprise, that's all."

"Alright, lets get this over with," Apollo said placing his hand on my shoulder again, light covered my vision, and I felt my self being whisked off elsewhere.

When the light died down I could see that I was now in the Olympian Council room, where I saw several of the gods giving me concerning looks. The most disturbing of which was Athena's gaze of absolute and barely constrained rage that was so terrifying I almost flinched, but when you get the same look from the Titan of Time it makes you a little resistant. The next worrisome was Aphrodite's tear and makeup streaked face that looked at me with sadness and a bit of fear.

'If she was the one that did something to me, why would she look at me like that? It would explain the fear, but nothing else,' I thought slightly bewildered.

I was shaken out of my musings by Apollo patting me on the shoulder and giving me a sympathetic look before growing to his godly height and taking a seat on his throne. The moment Apollo began walking away, Poseidon stood from his throne, shrank to his mortal height, and began walking towards me. When he reached me he pulled me into a hug that would make Tyson jealous, and I felt a single tear hit my shoulder.

"I thought you were going to die," he muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

"You know me Dad, I'm always cheating Thanatos," I said with a slight smirk, releasing him. "Now is someone going to tell me what exactly happened?"

Poseidon then walked back to his throne growing to his godly height once more. "I think it would be best if I explained," he said summoning me a chair to sit in. "It's quite a long story."

As he began the story, I immediately had to interrupt. "Annebeth was unconscious too? I didn't see her in the med bay and Will said she was in her cabin resting," I said confused. 'Well at least that explains the scream I heard,' I thought.

"Sit down and shut up, sea spawn, until told otherwise," Athena growled at me, hatred now evident in her gaze now as well. That got me to be quiet until it got to the point that Apollo was explaining why we were unconscious.

'I knew it must have been her,' I thought, my eyes red with rage. Before anyone could react I had launched myself at Aphrodite, Riptide already uncapped and ready to strike her down. However when I looked into her eyes I saw pure fear as she flinched away from me, not even raising her hands to defend herself. I wanted to push Riptide into her heart when I thought of what she had done, but I had seen those eyes before, seen the way she had shrunk in fear. I had seen it on my own face when I was younger and Gabe was drunk. He would beat me into unconsciousness, and I quickly learned not to try to defend myself least it be worse. So when I felt the arms of my father and Apollo wrap around my torso I let them pull me away and disarm me.

"Percy, you have to stop, it wasn't her, the Fates made her do it," said Apollo placatingly.

"It's okay, I can't do it, I want to, but I can't," I said. "You can let me go, I swear on the Styx I won't harm Aphrodite today." They released me and I took my seat again as thunder rumbled overhead.

"Yeah, because you're weak," I heard Ares mutter.

I began vibrating in rage, until I felt my chair arm break and realized I was actually using my Earth-shaker powers and took several deep breaths to calm myself after which I motioned for Apollo to continue. As he kept on I began becoming more and more concerned.

'No, no, no, no, she's not dead, right? Please tell me I didn't lose someone else!' I yelled inside my head.

When they told me the only solution they had found, I felt myself slide out of my chair ending up on my knees facing the floor, as I realized the truth that I had begged to be a lie.

"Dammit! Gods Dammit! Not another one!" I screamed as I began punching the marble floor. "WHY? Why is it everyone but me? Why must I live on while everyone I care for dies around me?!"

'And the worst part is I don't even feel a broken heart, I just feel emptiness,' I thought, but I couldn't say that out loud, they would think I was a monster.

I couldn't punish anyone so I just kept punching the floor, I could hear shouting in the back ground but I didn't care, I could see the blood coming from my knuckles but I didn't care, I could feel a hurricane starting around me and an earthquake erupting under me but I _couldn't_ care, so I just kept punching until I felt something strike me in the back of the head and I welcomed the onsetting darkness like an old friend who would take my problems away.

Mount Olympus, Apollo's Temple

For the second time that day I awoke confused and with no idea how I had gotten there. Looking around the room I saw rows of hospital gurneys and blindingly golden walls with inscriptions depicting figures playing music and reciting poetry, so I figured I must be in Apollo's temple. At that instant, everything came back to me in a rush but I figured it must be some sick nightmare, until I felt the same emptiness and knew it was real, and so I cried. Cried over everything I had lost, wanting to lash out but having nothing to lash out at, until I looked at my arm. I pulled out Riptide, noticing that my knuckles were healed, uncapped it, and slid the blade on my forearm expecting it to cut, but nothing happened. That's when I remembered I still had the 'blessing' of Achilles, so I capped my sword and with it in pen form began stabbing my arm as hard as I could. It didn't break the skin but it did hurt and let me forget in the pain of the moment. Through the pain I vaguely heard someone come into the room and rush to my bedside, but I just kept stabbing my arm until I felt someone grab my arm, stopping me. Then I was enveloped into the warmest hug I had ever felt, and after a moment I stopped resisting and just cried into the shoulder of who ever was holding me. After what could have been a hour or a second I finally calmed down enough to release my prisoner and saw that it was Apollo, who was looking at me with concern.

"Feel better?" he asked worry marking his brow.

"Yes, I needed that," I responded, slightly embarrassed that someone had seen me break down like that.

"Don't feel embarrassed," Apollo said as if reading my mind. "I somewhat know what you're going through and I had someone who helped me."

"What happened?" I asked, glad for something to get my mind off my problems.

"Well it all started when I was young, and quite arrogant," began Apollo. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Okay, okay, even more arrogant than now," he corrected, rolling his eyes. "And I came across that narcissistic asshole Eros practicing archery."

'Oh the irony,' I thought.

"As I watched him, he didn't even hit the bulls-eye once, not even by accident. So I walked up to him and ridiculed him for it, until he was red in the face with rage. I thought it was quite funny at the time, thinking a minor god, could do nothing to me, an Olympian," Apollo said, a faraway look in his eye. "Then the jerk told me I would regret belittling him by showing me the power of love, I, of course, just scoffed and flashed away."

"Man you really were a dick," I said. "You sound like one of my bullies in grade school."

Apollo just glared at me. "Do you want me to tell the story or are you just going to sit there and judge my past actions."

"No, no, go ahead, my mouth just gets a bit ahead of me sometimes," I said cheekily.

"Fast forward one year, and I was out flirting with the nymphs as one is want to do," Apollo continued.

"You mean as a womanizer is want to do," I interrupted again.

"Okay I'm done telling this story," said Apollo, standing up.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I won't interrupt you again, I promise," I swore.

"You better not," Apollo sat back down and cleared his throat. "As I was in the middle of courting the most beautiful of them, Daphne, I felt something pierce my heart, as I looked down I saw a golden arrow sticking out of my chest. Yet instead of feeling pain, my heart was flooded with love and when I looked back into the eyes of Daphne, I felt all that love directed at her. When I looked back at where the arrow had come from, I saw Eros there, standing in the shadows, smirking."

Apollo paused for breath. "And what I said next sealed my fate."

"What did you say?" I said, unable to help myself.

"I said," Apollo paused dramatically. "'I guess that was a lucky shot coming from you' and I again saw his face cloud with red while I laughed at his expense. Then using all my charms, I finally convinced Daphne to marry me after many weeks. After which we settled down in a small cottage over looking the stream she was tied to, and for one month I experienced total bliss. It was not to last, however, and one morning when we were sitting by the stream having a breakfast picnic out of the trees came a lead arrow aimed at Daphne, and before I could do anything, it struck her right in the heart. I ran to her expecting her to be dying, but what happened was much worse. As I held her in my arms, I saw all the love in her eyes darken and be replaced with hatred. She shoved me away, told me I disgusted her, that she could never love a man like me, and ran away into the forest. Confused and distraught, I ran after her into the forest, and out of my peripheral vision I saw Eros wave at me, a look of dark satisfaction on his face. I ignored him and chased after Daphne for hours, until she got as far away from the river as she could. Just as I was about to reach her, I heard her pray to her father and watched helplessly as she turned into a laurel tree, I then felt as if my heart were being ripped from my chest and collapsed. When I woke up seeing that what happened was true, I took out an arrow and was about to use it to end my existence, thinking a couple decades of reforming would help me manage my despair. Luckily just before I was going to plunge it into my throat, it was slapped out of my hand and I was enveloped in a hug, which turned out to be Artemis, who was in the area hunting."

"Artemis, the man-hating goddess? The Artemis that shoots at you every excuse she gets? That Artemis?" I said disbelieving.

"Don't ever tell her I told you, but back then she was much less set in her man-hating ways, and we got along great. Over the years, we just grew apart." said Apollo sadly. "Anyways, I made the laurel tree one of my sacred symbols, so I would never forget."

"And that's all it took? One hug from your sister, to fix your broken heart?" I said skeptically.

"Oh Hades, no, I was depressed for a century before I finally realized I was doing everyone a disservice by neglecting them of my awesome presence," said Apollo, grinning widely.

"This is the arrogance that I was talking about," I said, rolling my eyes.

Apollo just laughed. "In all seriousness, if you just stay depressed and hurt yourself, you'll also hurt everyone around you that cares about you. You should go back to camp, talk to your friends, talk to your mom, if you look for it you'll able to find comfort somewhere."

"You're right, I'll probably be sad for awhile, but life goes on with, or without you, right?" I responded, some light returning to my eyes.

'I can't let Mom and Paul worry about me now that they have a new baby,' I thought. 'It would be best if I stayed away, until I can at least function normally again.'

"Would you send me back to camp, Apollo?" I asked. "I don't really want to walk."

"Of course, cuz," he said placing his hand on my shoulder and flashing me away.

As my eyes adjusted to the gloom, I saw that I was back in the Poseidon cabin, next to my bed. Suddenly feeling very exhausted, I fell onto my bed, with only a few tears wetting my pillow before I fell into a dreamless (thanks, Morpheus) sleep.

 **AN: Well there we go, and if anyone thinks that Percy's emotions yo-yoed a bit at the end there, I always felt that Percy would be kind of bipolar, just like the sea, calm one minute, stormy and violent the next. Also, I would like to know if you thought Percy's breakdown was believable. Again, tell me what you like, didn't like, or anything really because it lets me know that I am doing this for a purpose. And remember it might not be the same Hephaestus time, but it _will_ be the same Hephaestus channel.**

 **(That was horrible, I know)**


	4. I Become An Ant Murderer

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait but I did say updates would be pretty random. Anyways, here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. It gets a little graphic at the end, I don't think it's too bad, but I'll put a warning just in case.**

Camp Half-Blood, Poseidon Cabin(the next night...)

Percy POV

I sat on my bunk in Cabin Three staring up at the same ceiling I had been looking at for the past three hours, feeling more alone than I ever have. It wasn't a new feeling, of course, while all of the campers respected or feared me, most never became more than acquaintances. However, every time I thought back I always had someone to stand by my side in my isolation. When I was young and would get bullied and ostracized in school, Mom was always there to comfort me, like an oasis in the vast desert of my troubled school years. When I had lost my mother to Hades and the Minotaur, _she_ and Grover had been there to keep me focused on the task at hand. When Grover went missing _she_ and Tyson had been there. When _she_ was captured by the Manticore, Thalia had been there, and when I had to lead the battles of the Labyrinth and Manhattan, they had all been there to help me once again. Now everything was different; Grover was off protecting the Wild, Thalia was with the Hunt, Nico was helping his father, Tyson was helping Dad with the other Cyclops, and Katie was a summer camper. While Lee, Michael, Charles, Silena, Bianca, Zoe, and... _she_ were all gone from this world. I tried to follow Apollo's advise and talk to some of my old friends, but that turned out horribly.

 _ **Flashback...**_

Camp Half-Blood(earlier that day...)

"Hey Connor, Travis," I said, waving to my friends. "What pranks are you pulling today?"

The twins turned in my direction with smiles, but when they saw who had spoken I saw the smiles melt into scowls while they turned and began to walk away without a word in response.

"Hey guys, wait up! What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"Take a guess, _Perseus_ ," said Connor venomously.

"Did you even care for her at all?" spat Travis.

"Who? Anne-"

"Don't say her name, Jackson, you don't deserve to," interjected Malcolm from behind, hate in his eyes.

"Why are you saying this? What did I do?" I asked confusion and pain reflected in my voice.

"Don't pretend like you don't know, _Prissy_ ," snarled Clarisse, walking out of her cabin. "Annebeth was killed to save the god's precious Savior, and what does he do when he comes to? Does he go looking for her body? Does he go to ask forgiveness from her siblings? No, he runs off to Olympus to party until the middle of the night. Then when he finally gets his lazy ass out of bed, he still doesn't ask about his girlfriend, but instead asks about pranks without a hint of sadness on his face. We even waited to burn her shroud because we thought you cared, but clearly she was just another death on your path to fame, just like Silena and Charles."

"I just assumed-" I began before being cut off again.

"Exactly, you just believe whatever is easiest for you, just leave, go back to your precious trophies," sneered Malcolm.

All I could do was stand in shock, each word feeling like a molten hot dagger being stabbed into my chest. Slowly, I could feel my repressed anger rising in the back of my mind and fought to keep it under control.

'Is this what they actually think of me?' I thought. 'No, these are my friends, they just need to take their anger and sadness out at someone, I just need to give them some space.' I clenched my right hand around Riptide until I could feel the muscles begin to cramp in order to hold my rage at bay.

"I know you guys are hurting, so I will leave to give you some space to grieve," I said through gritted teeth.

"We already see beyond the hero facade you put on, and we don't want to hear anymore of your slick lies," growled Travis.

I could feel my whole body begin to vibrate and knew if I didn't put distance between me and camp I would cause something I would regret. Therefore, I blindly dashed off into the woods until I realized I was at the Myrmeke's Lair, where Beckendorf had once gotten captured by the giant ants. I grinned sadistically, figuring this was the perfect place to let off some steam, and released the localized earthquake I had been holding in. I watched with satisfaction as the ground started to shake and crack, throwing even the six-legged insects off their feet. I ran forward, uncapping Riptide as I went, and stabbed the nearest insect right between the antennae, feeling a sick sense of glee at watching the body dissolve into dust. After I had killed about 20 of the worker ants, the rest began fleeing back into the giant hill, while several, larger specimens began marching out of it.

"Oh, so not all of you are cowards, huh?" I sneered, stabbing yet another worker ant from behind.

For some reason this seemed to enrage the approaching arthropods as they began to rush forward, mandibles clicking angrily. I met their charge with my own, and was soon surrounded while I hacked and stabbed with abandon, quickly losing myself in the battle. I didn't even try to dodge their attacks, letting my body take all of the oncoming blows, relishing in the pain. Deep down, I hoped one of their mandibles would get lucky and strike my vulnerable spot, then I could tell Annebeth I was sorry, that it should have been me, and my mother would finally be free from the burden she had always carried.

'The campers were right, I was no hero, no _Savior,_ I lead dozens of demigods to their death when there must have been something I could have done, if I had just convinced Luke to stop, or killed him sooner, maybe Ares was right, maybe I am weak,' I thought bitterly. 'If I hadn't blown up Mount Saint Helen's, maybe the gods could have come sooner.' As I thought back to everything that had happened and everyone I had failed, I could feel myself becoming angrier and angrier, and soon all I could see was red.

I awoke with a start in total darkness, but feeling more tired and sore then I ever had before. As I felt around wondering where I was yet again, I remembered that Celestial Bronze glowed, so I brought out Riptide and uncapped it allowing the soft light to illuminate the area. As I looked around I saw that I was lying in a stone cavern that was covered with the golden dust of monsters. On the walls there seemed to be the remains of larval sacs that had been violently cut open. It was then that I remembered attacking the Myrmekes, which made me believe I must be inside their lair, and pretty far inside at that. Seeing no way out in the direction I was heading, I turned around and began walking the opposite way. After a few moments, I began to see a large shape at the edge of my light, which caused me to tighten my grip on Riptide's hilt in anticipation. As I crept along the side of the cavern, hoping to avoid whatever it was, I soon relaxed seeing that it was just a massive pile of dust and decided to just cut through the middle of the room to save time. When I got around the pile of powder, I saw that there were more than ten exits out of the cavern, and I was about to just choose one randomly, when my right hand began to itch. I paused for a moment to relieve the sensation and when I looked up I realized that one of the exits had a trail of golden dust that trailed into the room. Guessing that I probably made that trail I figured it would be best to retrace my steps.

'Ugh, what happened to me?' I wondered. 'I've heard of people blacking out in a rage, but that has never happened to me before...'

Suddenly, I felt a small tug in my gut that was slightly similar to when I used my powers, although it wasn't painful, like a small child tugging on your shirt for attention. When I looked in the direction of where the feeling was coming from I saw that it went off the trail of dust. I shrugged and stepped off the path figuring I had nowhere else to be right now anyways.

'Yeah, your so-called friends made that quite clear,' said the angry voice inside my head.

'Oh, shut up, they're just grieving,' I said defensively.

At that the voice only chuckled. I hit my head.

"Don't start talking to yourself, that's one of the first signs you're going crazy," I chastised myself aloud, as I began walking again feeling the tugging become stronger, more noticeable. Eventually, I found myself in another large cavern, this one, however, was filled with various shiny items ranging from weapons made of some golden metal, that I sensed was magical, to gleaming aluminum cans. I felt that I was very close to whatever was calling to me and began slowly walking around the room, feeling as if I was playing a magical game of Hot and Cold. Eventually, I found the spot where the connection felt strongest and began digging through the trash and treasure. After awhile I uncovered the very tip of something that was glowing an aqua color and began to dig feverishly. After I uncovered enough to get a good handhold on it, I grasped it with my right hand. The moment I did so the tugging in my gut vanished with a sense of contentment. I pulled the rest of the item out and was surprised to see what looked like a longbow without a bowstring, the most interesting thing, though, was the fact that it seemed to be made out of some kind of sea green coral that glowed in the darkness. I figured it must be some kind of magical weapon because I was pretty sure you couldn't make a bow out of coral through normal means. With that thought I decided to give it to one of the Apollo campers because magical weapons were rare and I was no good with a bow anyway. When that thought ran through my head I almost screamed in fright when the bow turned itself into a watch of the same color and attached itself to my wrist, in what almost felt like a hug. I immediately tried to pull it off my wrist, but to no avail. After I got over my initial shock, I tried to will the watch back into bow form, which it did almost immediately. I then sat the bow back down on the floor and began to back away, fearing that it might be cursed or something like that. After a few steps I felt the weight return to my wrist causing me to curse.

'Oh well,' I thought. 'It's not like it can make my life worse than it already is.'

With that out of the way, I began my trek back to the trail of monster dust, which I found surprisingly quick. As I walked I began to reflect on what had happened.

'Well it seems I won't be able to stay at camp for awhile,' I mused. 'And I can't go back to Mom and Paul, I will just be a danger to them. Seeing as killing monsters seems to be my therapy of choice, maybe I should just grab a few things from my cabin and just wander a bit, maybe save some other demigods or something.'

'You could just kill yourself,' came the angry voice again. 'There is no difference between being killed by monsters or from yourself.'

'No! I refuse to waste Annebeth's life like that, and there is a difference,' I argued to myself. 'If I die to a monster, then at least I'll go down fighting. I don't want to die for no reason.'

'No, you're just too much of a coward to do it, looking for any excuse to hide behind,' snarled back the voice.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed aloud, causing birds to take off into the dark sky.

'Wait, sky?' I wondered, realizing I was out of the dark caves and now under the shadowy sky.

'I should get to my cabin, gather some things, and leave in the morning,' I thought, once again noticing my exhaustion.

When I got back into Camp Half-Blood, I saw that no one was about and the harpies were circling overhead, so I stayed in the shadows until I got to my cabin and slipped inside. I grabbed a backpack and began packing things I would need, clothes, ambrosia, nectar, and some drachmas from my fountain.

'Thanks again, Dad,' I prayed silently.

With that I set my alarm for four in the morning, hoping no one would be up at that ungodly hour, stripped for sleep, and laid down.

 _ **Flashback end...**_

As I lay in my bed, I could finally feel myself falling asleep, so I let myself slip into the abyss hoping for another dreamless sleep.

When my eyes cleared, I found myself at the end of a long, dark corridor that stretched off into the gloom. About every ten feet there were torches set into the walls that burned with dark green color, which, instead of illuminating the darkness, seemed only to make it darker. Having nowhere else to go but forward, I began to walk attempting to make as little noise as possible, since I didn't know where I was or how I had got here, again. After what felt like hours, I began to hear whispering and moaning in the distance, pushing away the thought that it might be a trap of some kind, I began to run to help.

"It hurts...someone help...please...it hurts so bad..." I could begin to make out the whispers and moans, which made me run even faster. Eventually, I saw the hallway opening up into a room from where I could hear the voice originating. As I ran through the threshold I saw that the 'room' was more of a cavern with sand floors and piles of junk all around. The room reminded me of something but I didn't have time to dwell on it as I heard the cries for help becoming more insistent. As I rounded the bend of one of the trash piles, I finally saw who was calling for help, and I almost threw up when I did. Lying on the floor was a young, woman?, it was hard to be sure with the massive amount of electrical burns all over the body, but the small frame and long hair suggested the person was female. I couldn't believe the person was alive, not only because her entire body was blacked with the severe burns, but her legs and lower torso were completely flattened as if the bones had been crushed to dust. The were definitely alive though because I could see the trail of blood in the sand from where they had dragged themselves from the largest pile of rubbish in this dump. That's when I noticed her skin was cracking all over, covering her in blood, and once again I began dry heaving. This time it seemed she noticed me as she lifted up her head and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Percy? Is that you?" the girl rasped out.

"N-no, it c-can't be possible, you died. I saw you die!" I yelled in fear, recognizing the girl.

"Why are you saying that? You promised to protect me. It hurts, help me Percy..." the girl said, coughing up blood.

"No, you can't be here, Talos killed you!" I yelled again, backing up. "You should be in Elysium!"

"Oh, that's right, now I remember, you left me to die, under a pile of rubble, after I saved your cowardly life!" screamed Bianca di Angelo. "You let me sacrifice my life, even after you promised my brother to protect me. And not only that! Then you let my brother run off and almost get himself killed after you promised ME that you would watch over him!"

"I'm sorry, I tried to watch over him, he blamed me for your death, he didn't want to be around me," I whispered defensively.

"He should blame you! I should be living right now, not you!" shouted Bianca. "Do you know how long it took me to die?"

"We thought you died instantly..." I said, shamefaced.

Bianca laughed cruelly. "It took me a day and a half to finally die of blood loss, I tried screaming for help, tried to dig my way out, I thought you would at least look for my body, but no you ran like the coward you are, and didn't look back. I heard they call you _Savior_ now, just like Heracles, you got to be the hero, while you left everyone who got you there in the dirt."

"I am nothing like Heracles!" I roared.

"No? Does anyone remember all the fallen? No. All they remember is Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus. The rest of us will be forgotten, just like all the people who helped Heracles were forgotten."

sneered Bianca. "But if you truly want to atone, I have a way."

"You do?" I questioned. "What is it?"

"If you let me have your life force, I can return to life once again," replied Bianca

"Really?" I asked hopefully. "You will take my place?"

"Yes and not just me," said Bianca.

"Everyone who died," said Zoe Nightshade, appearing next to the left of Bianca, a giant hole in her stomach.

"Can live again," said Lee Fletcher, appearing to Bianca's right, half of his head missing.

"We can get a second chance," said Charles Beckendorf, hobbling next to Zoe, his left arm and leg missing while the rest of his body is burned. I can feel a part of my mind screaming at me to run away, but I can't bring myself to care.

"You owe us," said Michael Yew, appearing to the right of Lee, his face blue and body bloated.

"You let us die," said Selena Beauregard wrapping her arm around Charles, her face mostly melted off, showing a skull underneath.

"You weren't our Savior," said Ethan Nakamura crawling next to Michael, his stomach slashed open, and his limbs mangled.

"But you could be," said Luke Castellan from beside Silena, a knife still stuck in his side.

"How?," I asked, hoping to be relieved of my burdens.

"Die for us, Seaweed Brain," called Annebeth, both her hands missing. When I saw her I wanted to run and plead for her forgiveness, but it was like I was rooted to the spot, and I didn't deserve her forgiveness anyway, the campers were right and I was going to atone for it.

"What do I have to do?" I asked on the verge of tears from seeing all my deceased friends in this state.

"Simple, just stab your mortal point," stated Bianca simply.

My mind was still screaming that this was a trick of some sort but I didn't care.

'What does it matter if this is a trick? So what, I die, big whoop. If its not, all my friends get to return to the world of the living and I can make up for my mistake.'

'I'll see it when I believe it,' said the angry voice in my head. 'I know you're just a coward.'

'I AM NOT A COWARD!' I roared in my mind. I felt someone put a dagger in my hand, probably Luke, so I whipped my arm around and stabbed it into the center of my back.

 **Well there you have it, sorry, not sorry for the cliffhanger, you know you love 'em! Who guessed it was Bianca from the scenery? I hope it wasn't too obvious. Also, any guesses why his right hand keeps itching? I really hope that isn't obvious. Finally, remember to tell me what you did or didn't like, I can take it and it will make me a better writer in the end. Until next time, ciao!**


	5. I Become A Murderer

**A/N: Hey guys, I tried to get this one out sooner than the last one, but I was having some serious writers block. I fought through it just for you guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or just visited. I even got over 25 follows, my first milestone! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S. There is ALOT of cursing in this chapter, just FYI.**

Camp Half-Blood, Hermes Cabin

Percy POV

I felt the knife pierce flesh, but it didn't hurt like I expected it to. I felt warm blood splatter on my hand, but it didn't seem to come from the right direction. I heard the sound of air leaving someones chest for the last time, but it didn't come from my lips. I opened my eyes finding myself in a dark room, yes, but not the one from before. I saw people sleeping on beds, and the floor, all around me. I looked down at my hands, wondering why they weren't behind my back, and what I saw caused a scream to rip from my mouth. Chris Rodriguez was staring up at me from where he lay on his bed, Anaklusmos stabbed into his chest, his last word ringing in my ears.

"Why?"

I was brought back to myself when a sword slammed into my right arm, snapping in the process.

"You bastard! Murderer!" screamed Travis, still in his pajamas and holding the broken sword.

"What. The. Fuck!" yelled Connor, swinging his own sword at my head.

"It was an accident!" I hollered, pulling Riptide from Chris' body with a sick squelching sound . "I didn't mean it!"

"Bullshit, you had your blade hilt deep in his chest!" shrieked Travis. "That was no 'accident'!"

"I must have been sleep walking!" I roared back, blocking another slash aimed at my midsection.

"Liar! Travis, go get help, I'll hold him off so he doesn't kill anyone else!" Connor yelled at his brother.

As Travis ran out of the cabin, I realized if I didn't leave immediately my friends would eventually subdue me and I would be jailed at best and killed at worst. I wouldn't die like this, I had to at least clear my name.

'See, I knew you couldn't do it,' gloated the voice in my head.

'Shut the fuck up, you caused this!' I screamed in my head.

'Ah, but I am you, am I not?' taunted the voice.

I was brought out of my internal musings by once again being hit with a sword, this time across my left ribs.

"Connor, please stop, I can explain, I don't want to fight you," I pleaded.

Connor gave me a hard look. "All you have to do is make an Oath that you didn't kill Chris on purpose." he relented, pausing his attack. "Like I thought," he stated, stabbing at me with his sword once again, after I didn't make the Oath.

I sighed, I couldn't swear because while I didn't consciously mean to kill him, subconsciously I was trying to kill someone, and I couldn't take the chance of Styx being a technical bitch.

"Connor, you know you can't beat me in sword play, even without the Blessing of Achilles," I replied, my eyes hardening. "Don't make me hurt you."

Connor chuckled darkly. "Just because I'm not a 'Big Three' child doesn't mean I can't put up a fight, and I don't have to beat you, just delay, like I am right now." he smirked, charging me once more.

"Actually, it does," I replied, feeling my rage grow. I flung Riptide in an arc, knocking his sword aside before the blade could reach me, I saw his eyes widen slightly in shock, and, before he could stop his charge, I kicked him straight in the sternum, feeling several of his ribs break beneath the blow. From the power of my rage he flew across the room and met the wall with a gruesome crunch and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. That's when I heard the crying, I once more cast my gaze around the room and saw the older Hermes campers standing protectively in front of their younger siblings, as if waiting for me to attack and slaughter them all. Ashamed, I felt my rage recede as quickly as it had come and I rushed out the door towards Half-Blood Hill without looking back.

Just as I was about to reach the Big House, I heard a scream of pure agony, rage, and blood lust echo across the valley.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" screamed Clarisse. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

I turned to see Clarisse, and a group of Ares kids, dashing at me shield and spear in hand. Watching it crackle with red electricity, that was intended for me, I suddenly didn't find the name 'Maimer' very funny anymore. I turned on my heel and began sprinting as fast as I could, hoping to escape my lynch mob. Fifteen minutes of straight sprinting later, I looked behind me only to see Clarisse about the same distance away, a blood red aura covering her body like a second skin, her cabinmates long out of the chase.

'Damn Blessing of Ares, it's allowing her to keep pace with me,' I thought, frustrated. 'I can't run to the sea because I'll just get electrocuted by that spear of hers.'

'I guess that leaves only one choice, doesn't it?,' smirked the angry voice in my head.

'This time we agree on something and that worries me, a lot,' I responded.

'Fuck off, coward,' it responded.

'Stop calling me a coward!' I mentally shouted.

With that I stopped and turned around to face my pursuer, who stopped as well with about ten feet separating us.

"Finally figured out you can't out run me, eh, _Prissy_?" growled Clarisse. "I'm gonna enjoy finding your mortal point."

"Don't do this Clarisse, I didn't mean to kill Chris," I stated placatingly.

"Oh? You didn't mean it? Well then I guess we can go back to being friends then," responded Clarisse with fake cheer. "Bullshit, you murdered him because we told you the truth of your actions today and you wanted revenge, but you were too much of a chicken-shit to do it fair and square, so you did it in the dead of night. Now that you're caught, out comes this 'I didn't mean it' and 'I was sleepwalking' horseshit. Now you can surrender or..." Clarisse grinned sadistically. "You can put up a fight, and I'll 'accidentally' shove this spear into your weak spot."

"Fine, but know I won't hold back," I said resignedly, reading Riptide in my left hand.

"Oh, now where would the fun in that be?" asked Clarisse, beginning to circle to my right.

Wanting to end this quickly, I rushed forward feinting towards her right shoulder and as she raised her shield to block, I twirled and crouched slicing for her left leg, but she retreated swiftly, leaving her with only a slight gash. Clarisse ignored the wound and sent a flurry of jabs at my torso, not letting me counter with the speed of her strikes. Knowing I needed to interrupt her flow, I leaped backwards out of her range, stabbed Riptide into the ground, and wrenched it out causing dirt to fly into her eyes. Using her temporary blindness, I ran up and grabbed her shield and, with a grunt, yanked it away and threw it out of reach.

"Tsk, so we're playing dirty huh?" Clarisse snarled, wiping dirt from her eyes.

"All's fair in love and war, shouldn't you know that, you know, being Ares' bastard and all?" I sneered back, knowing that the easiest way to beat Clarisse was to get her into a rage.

"AHHH!" screamed Clarisse, her eyes and aura flaring blood red.

'Then again maybe that wasn't-'

My thought was cut off by her attacking me again with renewed vigor, forcing me to dodge with all my speed. I couldn't block and dodge everything, however, and when I avoided yet another stab, she followed through with the butt of her spear, cracking me hard across the face. Figuring she would continue her onslaught while I was disoriented, I ducked and rolled to my right, her spear passing within millimeters of me, feeling the morning dew cool my feverish skin.

'Wait, dew? Water!' I thought, standing with Riptide held in a defensive pose.

"Was that the best you can do? I've felt harder hits from a five year old!" I taunted once more.

"GRRR" Clarisse ground out, barreling towards me.

Seeing Clarisse charging at me yet again, I willed the dew to form a slippery puddle on the floor in front of her, feeling the familiar tug in my stomach. Confident in my trap, I stood loosely to attack her when she lost her balance, so I wasn't prepared when I felt my control over the water vanish the moment she got near.

'Wha-,' was all I had time to think before I was stabbed in the chest with Maimer, causing the air to fly out of my lungs, electricity to course through my body, and for me to be thrown into a tree, all in the span of about 2 seconds. Luckily I still had the Blessing of Achilles overwise I'd be dead, instead of in so much pain I can only see stars(fuck you Krios). As I sat groaning in pain, I could vaguely hear Clarisse stalking towards me and after a few steps I felt pain erupt on my right shoulder and electricity run through my body once more.

"Fuck!" I screamed from the pain.

"Hmm, not there...how about here?" Said Clarisse, putting her foot on my chest and prodding me once more with her oversized cattle prod.

"Damn I didn't know you were an S," I said through gritted teeth.

"And I didn't know you were such a little bitch," Clarisse retorted and I could feel the smirk on her face.

'So this is how the great Savior, Perseus Jackson, dies,' laughed the voice. 'To a vengeful girlfriend.'

I decided to try just ignoring the voice and figure a way out of my predicament, feeling myself scream every time Clarisse stabbed me. In the back of my mind, I could feel my rage and bloodlust growing, but I tried to keep it under control because I didn't want to hurt Clarisse like I hurt Connor and Chris, no matter what she did to me.

"Where?!"

Stab.

"Is!"

Stab.

"Your!"

Stab.

"Weakness?!"

And, with what felt like all her strength, she stabbed me right in the groin.

"AHHH!" I yowled, holding my balls so they wouldn't be injured further.

"Well, that's one job taken care of," laughed Clarisse. "We wouldn't want you to have children, now would we? I wonder if the rest of your family is as disgusting as you are? Maybe I'll give them a visit after I'm done with you."

With that comment I felt the barrier to my rage collapse and all the pain I felt from her earlier blows wash away, consumed to feed my anger. I could still feel her still stabbing at me but it felt like light taps that could be ignored without comment. When I finally managed to stand, I looked her straight in the eye and saw her flinch away from the fury etched on my face.

'Kill...'

"Don't. Ever. Threaten my family, bitch," I said coldly, as I raised my sword and began hacking and chopping at her with all my strength and speed. I was so enraged that I didn't use any technique or strategy, attempting to beat her with brute strength. Therefore, Clarisse was able to block and dodge all my attacks, ending with her managing to hit my wrist causing me to drop Riptide.

"Now die!" yelled Clarisse, stabbing at me once more.

'Kill'

I just laughed cruelly and readied myself for impact and when she stabbed me in the chest, instead of flying back like I had before, it stopped dead with the point on my chest. While Clarisse was still stunned, I grabbed Maimer with both hands and wrenched it away from her just like I did her shield, causing her to stumble a bit.

'Kill!'

"Say goodbye to Maimer," I said, bringing the weapon down hard on my knee, snapping it in two; throwing the pieces behind me like trash. "Ready to concede defeat?"

"Never!" Clarisse roared, throwing a right hook at my jaw.

'Fine then,' I thought, ducking under the blow and bringing my left fist into a crushing uppercut that lifted her off her feet.

'Kill!'

I felt Riptide return to my pocket so I pulled out and uncapped it, while I walked toward my groaning opponent. I reached down and grabbed Clarisse by the neck, lifted her in the air, and pointed Riptide at her heart.

'Kill!'

"Do you surrender and swear to stop chasing me?" I growled threateningly.

Clarisse responded by spitting a bloody loogie right in my face.

'KILL!'

'NO!,' I internally screamed, bashing her over the head with the hilt of my sword causing her to crumple to the ground.

'You should kill her, she is a threat to you and your family!' the voice screamed.

'No! She is-was my friend, and I don't kill my friends!' I yelled back.

'You already have and just like you said, she isn't your friend anymore, she will hunt you down!' the voice argued.

'So be it,' I said with finality. 'I deserve it.'

As I studied my surroundings, I noticed that the ground had been cracked open and some trees had been toppled. I shrugged, figuring I must have caused it somehow, and checked to make sure Clarisse was still breathing and had a pulse. After I was satisfied that she would live, I decided to put her in a tree, in the hopes that no monsters would notice her up there. When that was finished, I reached for my pack to get some ambrosia and nectar and realized I had forgotten it in my hastened escape from camp.

"Damn! Damn! Dammit!" I cursed. "I specifically _didn't_ want to visit my mom! Fuck!"

'Wow, you're language has gotten bad. Tsk, tsk, what would Sally say?' the voice goaded.

'Nope, it's not there, ignore it,' I thought.

'Hey! That's rude I'm right here!' the voice protested.

I decided not to respond and set off to my mom's apartment to get some supplies, and, hopefully, some blue cookies.

New York City, Sally Jackson's Apartment Building

After I finally got someplace with a little more people, I managed to hail a cab and get to my mother's apartment, that she now lives in with Paul Blofis. I hadn't been around the guy very often, but he seemed a good enough man and he made my mother happy, so as long as he kept that up I was good.

'Oh, the baby has probably been born by now,' I thought, my face lighting a little. 'I hope he's healthy.'

Then I looked down at my tattered and dirty clothes and wondered how I was going to explain that, the fact I was going to disappear for awhile, _and_ that they should get out of town for a bit without arousing any suspicion from the mortal. I sighed.

'I guess I'll just wing it, like everything else I do,' I thought and walked into the building and up the stairs. 'Maybe I could use the Mist? Mom would probably not want that, though.' I finally reached the right floor and began to search for the right one.

'Where is it? Where? Ah, here it is," I thought while searching for the right number.

As I raised my hand to knock on the door, I began to hear sounds emanating from inside. After years of being hunted and ambushed, I decided to err on the side of caution and put my ear to the door to make out the sound. When I began to make out male moans and the sound of slurping, my face turned bright red and I turned on my heel intending to come back later.

'I really did not need that picture in my head,' I said, slightly disturbed.

'You've killed people and seen people be killed by horrible monsters, and your disturbed by something like that? Seriously?' said the voice flabbergasted.

'Yes,' I replied simply.

"...someone...help...m..." came a muffled voice.

At that I whirled, just barely hearing the origin beyond the door I was standing in front of, and, not bothering to knock, kicked it in, wood splintering everywhere.

 **A/N: So there's the chapter, I know it was a little shorter than normal so don't kill me!**

 ***hides under desk***

 **But thanks for reading and I'll try to update quicker, but I can't promise anything because I did recently get a second job. How was the fight scene? There will be more so I really would like some feedback! Anyhow, review, follow, favorite, and as always tell me what you did or didn't like! Swordnoob out!**


End file.
